


And That Is Eternity

by nocturnalboys



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, faerie!hakuryuu, it's just gore and then smut, witch!judal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalboys/pseuds/nocturnalboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone trespasses in Hakuryuu's forest, and he is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Is Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something haha sorry for the lazy summary!! It's just a tiny bit of a larger idea about these two I was working on, so maybe I'll write a multi-chapter addition to this world!

“From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them, and that is eternity.” - Edvard Munch

 

"Right there. No, a little to the left... No- Perfect!" Judal knelt by the stone altar, his knees planted in a bed of lichen. The forest air was charged, every microbe humming in his ears. It was darker than usual, the shadows of trees growing longer and in all the wrong places.

He shivered; not with fear, but with anticipation, his fingertips glancing the cord of thumb bones around his neck. The forest had sensed its defilement, and Hakuryuu was the forest, and Judal belonged to the trees and the black earth and the creeping plants.

A young man lay on the altar, his eyes crazed, unable to move. Vines were beginning to lift around his legs and hands, swarming from cracks in the time-worn stone to gouge black thorns into delicate skin. Judal smiled at this, watching the first trickles of blood run out of him.

Hakuryuu had changed with the forest. Or was it the landscape that had changed with him? Judal's prince was something terrible now. His faerie eyes were cold with bloodlust, shining in the darkness. His body seemed to elongate and blur with his movement, his normally blue and white robes fading like a bruise. He lifted his hands from the human man, satisfied with his position, and when he spoke, it was the voice of the earth.

"You lit a fire here. A fire that caught and spread, withering my body. To chase out your prey, which is my sacred animal." Judal loved the tears building in the young man's eyes, his chest rising and falling with ever greater frequency. This was his prince's work. Of course, Hakuryuu wouldn't be so terrible without the sheer power Judal could provide him with. He was a ceremonial knife, but Judal, feeding him with his witchcraft, was the flame to temper him.

Judal closed his eyes, working his fingers in the dirt, listening to the dark whispers in the air all around him. If he focused, he could feel them brush his skin, like insect wings. He breathed, taking from them. Hakuryuu grew taller, his face at once serene and lusting for blood.

"You may not be allowed to live, for your sin." Hakuryuu's voice softened towards the end, a husky whisper like dead leaves rattling, like the scrape of knife on driftwood. Judal held in a sound, the energy pouring through him in a torrent.

The mortal fear roiling in the young man's fragile body hissed in the air, the scent prickling Judal's skin. Hakuryuu knelt opposite him. His energy was so unique, a thousand monsters curled around his bones in a cruel painting of ferocity.

He was elegant, too, his eyes meeting with Judal's across the altar. "A little more." He prompted. Judal nodded, shivering and forcing the current to run faster.

Hakuryuu murmured something in the young poacher's ear. He raised a hand, passing it along his body, and the shadows around them vibrated. Judal flicked a hand, removing the lock he'd placed on the human's jaw as Hakuryuu made the first pull, lines of blood spraying from his thighs, bursting through his trousers.

His scream was delicious. Hakuryuu's expression didn't change, but Judal could taste satisfaction, a grin spreading on his lips. He had to forcefully press his thighs together, watching Hakuryuu rise, another curse on his breath. Veins tore in a spray of crimson, lying like snapped strings.

Judal couldn't help feeling aroused. Why shouldn't he? Hakuryuu was already coated in blood, from his pointed ears to the hem of his robes. The dark energy pouring through Judal left his body receptive. And that wasn't even touching on the joy of watching his prince sate himself so completely, a gouge opening the mortal's chest cavity, two more separating legs from body, white bone shining and tendons limp.

He pressed his thighs tighter, his body yearning. The way Hakuryuu brutally tore at flesh was intricate. Learned, practiced, studied, and so perfect. Judal allowed himself to moan a little, his life force tugging towards the faerie prince.

Oh, and when Hakuryuu reached within his body, tearing his heart out and a final scream with it. He crushed the muscle in his hand, black clots dripping over his fingers and onto the eviscerated corpse.

"Judal, you may stop." He said, his voice almost gentle. "It's done."

Judal bent double, huffing, closing his eyes. He had to close the channel, just like his coven taught him. He whispered, cajoling, to the black insects. Finally, with a shudder, he capped the flow, sitting back up with dirt beneath his nails and a sheen of sweat over his features.

He felt sticky warmth on his cheeks, Hakuryuu kneeling so close to him he could feel the pulsing of his heart, his hands cupping his cheeks. His prince was no longer a nightmare, his body a solid shape. But he still wore the blood and entrails on his robes, like an augur after his ceremony.

"Judal, can you hear me?" He asked. "Was that too much?"

His body responded, the lingering energy putting him instantly over. "No, no Ryuu. It was perfect." He hummed, blissful.

"I've never felt so powerful... Your strength is..." He trailed off, lost for words. Which for a faerie was something spectacular, Judal mused.

Judal nodded, opening his eyes further, feeling a bit more alert. "You were..." He nuzzled into his hand. "Ryuu, you were so beautiful. If I can give you that kind of power, I know I made the right choice giving myself to you."

"But... But I give myself to you as well." Hakuryuu sounded tender, bringing the image of fern leaves uncurling in Spring sunshine. Judal could feel something new in Hakuryuu's body. "Judal, I want to lie with you."

"Here?" Judal leaned closer. "Go on, say here. I don't want to wait."

"Here." Hakuryuu kissed him deeply, setting the tendrils of magic in Judal to writhe madly. Hot blood, running off Hakuryuu's fingers, dripped down his neck, staining brightly against his pale skin.

He wanted to laugh with pure triumph but Hakuryuu's kiss was too passionate. He was made both weaker and stronger by it. He pulled Hakuryuu onto him, his back hitting the dirt, fungus and moss creating a bed for them. Hakuryuu was quickly becoming unraveled, his hair falling out of its bun, his robes slipping off his shoulders.

"Hakuryuu... My prince..." He keened, proudly, against his lips. He felt his hands, one of smooth dark wood, the other of soft, pale skin, caress his sides. The contrasting textures set him off further. Hakuryuu broke the kiss, to hear his words more clearly.

"Hakuryuu, I am yours, forever." Judal murmured, hooking his legs around his hips, guiding him closer.

Hakuryuu's gaze was adoring, to say the least. "As long as you are mine, I shall be yours. Our love will..." He smiled softly. "Oh, how I love you, Judal."

He shivered. "I-I know that."

He knew. He loved him back, more than any mortal could love, because his love for Hakuryuu bore through his soul. It encompassed all he was. Hakuryuu sunk back into his arms, Judal accepting his body with a soft moan, the warmth of him so simply arousing.

Hakuryuu either made love with world-shattering tenderness or with a lust so powerful Judal could each out and feel it in his aura. This time he was tender, coaxing Judal's legs apart, removing every article of clothing from him, putting his soft lips against his neck.

The plants around them were responding, too, Hakuryuu's longing leeching into them. Vines teased at Judal's skin as they grew rapidly, without end, the sweet scent of blooming flowers filling his lungs.

Hakuryuu's head was between his legs. There was a moment of pause before he kissed Judal's clit, his full mouth lingering against the nerves. Judal's vision blurred, ever so slightly, energy tearing through him again. He rested his hands in Hakuryuu's hair, his moans flowing faster as Hakuryuu kissed lower and deeper. He kissed up the insides of his thighs, brushing at his clit, stroking and exploring with his fingers. Judal's voice rose. He didn't dare control it; he wanted Hakuryuu to know just what he was doing to him.

When he finally pressed in, his tongue leaving a trail of searing, delicious heat, Judal cried out in pleasure, raising his hips. "D-don't you stop..." He panted. "Please don't, don't stop..."

Hakuryuu wasn't stopping. The heat tore a path up his body, his muscles clenching. At one point, he snaked one hand up Judal's tight abdomen, but it tickled so that a giggle broke out in between his languid moans.

Surrounded by plants, petals falling over him, Judal was wrapped up completely in his prince, both in his touch and in the forest that was an extension of his body. Wholly overwhelmed, the dark insects humming in his ears, three of Hakuryuu's fingers within him, Judal fell to his limit. He spasmed sharply, crying for his prince before lying, completely limp, against the pulsing earth.

Dazedly, he forced his eyes back open, feeling dreamy. Hakuryuu's eyes were on him, his face flushed. He didn't speak, but all his emotions were plain and clear in his aura.

"Ryuu, let me..." He held out his hands. Hakuryuu took them, helping him back up, holding him to his chest like a priceless treasure.

Judal murmured to his creatures. Let them rest on his skin and in his hair. Bit by bit he filtered their energy, until he could twist it into something real, something tangible.

Hakuryuu gasped. "Judal, what is this?" He was shaking already, clinging to him. Judal was too focused. He dragged his lips up his neck, concentrating the stream into an electric current of pleasure and feeding it into Hakuryuu's body.

His prince whimpered, completely at the mercy of it, his legs jerking with every jolt of magic Judal pressed inside him. It felt so good, so powerful, to be able to give him this much direct satisfaction.

Hakuryuu's head lolled slightly, his eyes completely glazed over. He finished quickly, his eyelids fluttering closed, his mouth falling open around Judal's name. Now completely burnt out, Judal closed off the stream of magic. They leaned against each other, Judal naked, his skin filthy with dirt and love bites, Hakuryuu still clothed in his newly ruined silks.

"I love you." Judal whispered to him. As he said it, the undergrowth gave a sigh, even more flowers blooming. Hakuryuu looked up, a smile on his lips, moving in for a kiss. He missed, his lips finding Judal's chin. Judal blushed, gently cupping his cheek, kissing him properly.

Flies began to buzz around the corpse, insects marching out of the damp to brush their feelers against cooling flesh. Judal and Hakuryuu sat before the altar, tethered to each other by an invisible string, watching beetles find their way into unseeing eyes.


End file.
